


Pokemon Crossing: Fly Me to the Moon

by Cherry_Bomb_Bees



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crossover, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Other, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Starter Pokemon, Vitriolic Best Buds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bomb_Bees/pseuds/Cherry_Bomb_Bees
Summary: An Animal Crossing/Pokemon crossover, where the villagers are the trainers this time. Three fourteen year old boys receive their starters and travel the Hoenn region to find or accomplish their goals in being the best. Now with more shitposting than ever before!
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon Crossing: Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, and uhh welcome to my fic! I got inspired by a lot of Animal Crossing/Pokemon fanart and usually I saw art with the Pokemon as villagers, but I decided to do the opposite- what if the Animal Crossing villagers were Pokemon trainers! 
> 
> I chose these three villagers as the protagonists since they're some of my personal favorites. I also chose Hoenn as the setting because it's one of my favorite regions. Well, have fun!

The fuck is going on in Littleroot Town today...

“Ugh…”

Tom Nook rolled out of his bed. He checked his time on his nook phone— grr...nine thirty am. He was _supposed_ to give some of the local boys in his town their starters today. Oh, right. He didn't even meet them yet. All he knew is one was impulsive and reckless, the other was collected in his goals, and the other was extremely picky about his starters. Unless he wanted to be cussed out again, he had to wake up and get them their starters.

“Mr. Nook! Mr. Nook!”

Two high pitched voices called out from the door. Oh, right. His lab assistants.

The two tiny tanukis, with a little teamwork, opened the door anyways. One of them was holding three PokeBalls while the other had a bag full of healing items.

“Mr. Nook, we have the starters ready!....starters ready”

The larger tanuki got up from bed. He threw on his lab coat and waddled over. Who cares if they see him in his pajamas.

“Good job, you two” he reassured his assistants. “I just hope those boys will be here soon”

Outside of the lab…

Three fourteen-year-old boys were arguing outside.

The pale blue rhino yelled first as he shoved the other two away

“I’m getting my starter first!”

He tried to open up the door but failed anyways. Maybe if he tried bashing the glass in with his horn….no, that’d be stupid. But he had to get his starter NOW!!

“Tank, you gotta be patient” the red and white chicken scolded him. He was busy on his Rotom Phone researching the next Elite Four conference. “We’re all getting our starters anyways so what’s the rush?”

The lilac goat sighed in annoyance. He was busy dusting off his pretty black coat and checking his phone. Great. His friends online had the cutest starters- Pikachu, Eevee, Togepi, aw even Mimikyu?! And here he was NOT getting any of those.

“Yeah, I don’t see the big deal. It’s not like I’m getting something nice like an Eevee anyways”

“Benedict, Kidd, you two should shut the hell up!” Tank barked back. “I _have_ to get my starter now or I'm never finishing the dex!”

Tom Nook walked up and unlocked the door. He noticed that Tank fell over on the floor like a ragdoll. Dumbass.

“Oh, hello” he greeted the three boys. “Come on in, our starters are here”

The boys followed them inside. The lab was cold and grey, unlike the warm welcoming scenery of Littleroot Town. Two smaller tanuki were busy filling in research. 

“So, boys, tell me” Tom Nook gently lifted up each pokeball. “What kinds of trainers do you see yourselves becoming? Any goals in mind?”

“Well….” Kidd was trying to collect his thoughts. How was he supposed to know this already?!

And then Tank yelled loudly. He had confidence in his eyes and voice.

“I wanna have every species registered in my dex! And I mean every!!! Even the legendaries!”

Kidd rolled his eyes in annoyance. Pushy.

“And I want to beat the Elite Four _and_ Champion Apollo,” Benedict explained to Tom Nook.

“Excellent goals you two. I assure you these starters will be of great help”

Tom Nook was as chipper as ever. He tossed each ball into the air. The boys watched as each starter was released from their ball.

The three starters looked around curiously. They chirped a bit.

The small orange bird Pokemon chirped eagerly and ran right into Benedict’s arms!

“Tor! Chic~”

“Looks like this guy chose me” Benedict smiled a bit as he held the fluffy Fire-type close to him.

Tank took a good look at the remaining two starters. He held his hoof out to the light green gecko Pokemon.

“Hey little buddy” he cooed to him. “Wanna join me!”

“Tree…...cko!” the grass-type scaled onto Tank’s arm and wrapped himself tightly.

“I knew it!” Tank laughed happily. “This guy’s adorable”

“I guess I’m stuck with the last one” Kidd sighed in disappointment. He looked down at the small blue mudskipper Pokemon. “It’s not an _Eevee_ , but it’ll do…”

The water type chirped sadly

“Mudkip…”

“Well congratulations you three” Tom Nook was still chipper as ever. He leaned down to the starters’ eye level. “Make sure your trainers keep you little rascals out of trouble!”

The starters perked up and cried out their names.

“So, when do we get our stuff?” Tank excitedly asked. “Like the pokeballs, the berries, oh and—“

“We’ll be right on that!....on that” the twins called back to him. They were gathering up potions, Oran Berries, and some poke balls for each new trainer.

Benedict was checking his Torchic’s stats. Adamant nature, male, Blaze ability, hey look, 31IV in attack. This Pokemon’s going to be a _monster_ in battling.

Kidd sighed in disappointment. His friends in other regions got _nice_ Pokemon as their starters and all he got was this plain fish thing. Oh well, at least he didn’t have to run out catching anything for a while.

Tank was flipping through his Rotom Dex on his phone. Wow, there’s at least five or six new Pokemon to meet on Route 101! That could mean…..yes at least eighteen species alone for the dex!

“Here you go….go” the twins handed each new trainer a package full of trainer necessities. The boys each thanked them and then headed out their way.

“Have fun, you three!” Tom Nook called out while they left the lab.

The boys impulsively rushed into Route 101 with their starters eagerly following behind them.

Tank eagerly ripped open his bag. He pulled out at least three Poke Balls. 

“Help me!!!”

a young voice cried out.

The boys ran over to the commotion.

A small black mangy dog Pokemon was growling and chasing around a tiny pale green kappa. She was running around crying and screaming as the Pokemon kept terrorizing her.

“Eeeee!!!”

Tank threw one of his Poke Balls at the Pokemon to no avail.

“Aw come on!” he hollered, making the new Pokemon bark louder.

“You have to battle it first, stupid” Kidd scoffed. 

“Yeah!” Benedict yelled back. “Torchic, use Ember, but don’t hurt the little girl!”

Torchic chirped and spewed small sparks of fire at the dark type Pokemon. 

“Pooc!” the dog Pokemon yelped as it got hit by the sparks. 

“KerPOW!” Tank hollered as he chucked the Poke Ball again. This time, the Pokemon didn’t fight back. The ball rotated twice before stopping.

He checked his Rotom Dex. Sweet, it was a Poochyena! 

“Well, congratulations,” Kidd shook Tank’s hoof. “I have some spare potions for him if you want some”

“Sure” the rhino nodded as he plucked some potions out of Kidd's messenger bag. The goat rolled his eyes as his friend helped himself.

“T-thank yew…” the kappa sniffled.

“No problem” Tank grinned. “Hey, we’ll take you home! Where do you live?”

“O- I….” the little girl stammered. “Owd...owdawe…”

“Oldale Town? That’s up ahead” Kidd noted. “You can follow us if you want, I guess”

Benedict patted Torchic on the head before hugging his starter

“Good job, little buddy!”

Tank effortlessly picked up the young child

“Not to sound like your mom, but I don’t think you should be running around without a Pokemon”

“I-“ the kappa sniffled. “I know…”

The trio and their starters made their way towards Oldale Town. They looked around for a Pokemon Center— aha! The orange building in the middle of town!

They rushed inside towards the center.

“Welcome to the Pokemon Center!” the animal behind the counter greeted everyone. She was a pretty yellow puppy in a red nurse’s uniform and she had an adorable red hair clip in her blond bun. She had ‘Nurse Isabelle’ written on a tag. “Would you like your Pokemon healed today?”

Benedict picked up his Torchic and walked over.

“Tank, you should get your Poochyena healed too” he called out to his friend before he handed his starter over to the nurse.

“He’ll be fine!” Tank called back. “I’m more worried about the girl!”

“Alright” the chicken shrugged.

“Here you go!” Nurse Isabelle happily handed the Torchic back to Benedict. “We hope to see you again!”

“Thanks y'all” Benedict nodded. He walked back to his group as he carried his starter in his arms. 

“So any word on where we’re supposed to take her back to?”

“No” Kidd shook his head. “We don’t know anything about Oldale Town either”

“I know!” Tank had a brilliant idea. “We could just knock on everyone’s door until they answer”

“Yeah, great idea. It’s not like half the town will find us incredibly annoying after this incident” Benedict snarked. 

“Whatever” Kidd rolled his eyes. “Let’s get on with it already”

Mudkip sighed as he ran outside the Pokemon Center. The group followed him outside and looked around. Huh, nothing there.

A door creaked open. Everyone watched as it slowly opened up. A taller green kappa with pretty brown hair and a floral yellow dress called out.

“Leila! Leilaaaaa!” she called out.

“Mommy!” Leila cried out. She wriggled her way out of Tank’s arms and ran over to her mother.

“Oh sweetie, where were you?! Did you run off without a Pokemon again?” Leilani worried as she brushed some dirt off her daughter’s cheek.

Leila quietly shook her head.  
“T-the poochie….it chased me...and they- they saved me…” she whimpered

“Who? Who saved you?” the mother asked.

Leila pointed over at the three boys and their starters.

“Aww” Leilani sighed a little. She walked over to the boys.

“Thank you three so much. Why, I’m not so sure how to thank you…Well I have a few of these”

She pulled some unused Poke Balls out from her brown bag.

“Your Pokemon are great but it’s always nice to have more,” Leilani said as she handed each of them five pokeballs. “Well, we’ll see you later”

She whistled an old Alola folk song as she headed back home.

“So. Where to now?” Kidd asked his friends. 

Tank pulled up a map on his phone

“Well there’s Route 102 to the left. Hey, some new Pokemon for me to catch!”

Benedict leaned over

“And a gym in the next city!”

“Yeah, I guess we’ll go to Route 102” the goat sighed. 

The trio left Oldale Town and headed towards Route 102. The route looked way longer than Route 101 did. There were several other animals walking around with their own Pokemon.

Tank eagerly leapt into the tall grass, with his Treecko right on his head.

“Come on, let’s get you some new friends!”

He chased after some rustling sounds. The rhino saw a bushy beige and brown tail pop out of the nearby grass. Hey, a new friend!

Benedict kept his eyes peeled for anyone eager to battle. Torchic started to chirp eagerly as he saw a wide eyed trainer across from them.

The other trainer was a dark blue penguin with huge black eyes and a peculiar looking flat blue and green Pokemon.

Kidd cautiously tiptoed through the grass with Mudkip by his side. Easy does it…

“Hey!” The penguin called out. “Let’s battle!”

Sweet! Benedict grinned as he ran towards the other trainer.

“Howdy!” he eagerly introduced himself. "I'm Benedict, and I'm from Castelia City. Y'all wanna battle or what?"

“Ah, a Unova guy” the penguin shook his wing. “The name’s Roald. I’m from Snowpoint City myself, and I’ve been looking for someone to battle”

“Hey same here Roald” Benedict smiled a little. “So, just one on one?”

“Yeah, I didn't catch anything else today, so” Roald crossed his arms. He pointed out. “Come on, Lotad!”

The flat blue lilypad Pokemon cried its name out

“Let’s go, Torchic!” Benedict yelled as well. “Give it your best Scratch!”

Torchic cried out as it used its claws against the grass-type Pokemon. 

“Hey, you're not so bad for a beginner!” Roald called out. “Lotad, Astonish!”

The grass-type Pokemon chirped as it quickly tackled the fire-type. Torchic winced slightly from the damage it took. 

“Don’t give up, Torchic!” Benedict encouraged him. “Ember!”

Torchic cried out as it unleashed Ember on the Lotad. The blue flat Pokemon cried out as it was knocked out from the power.

“Lo….”

“Aww” Roald groaned in disappointment as he called his Lotad back to its ball. “Well, congratulations Benedict”

“Thanks y'all” the chicken shook his wing. “That was a good battle”

“Chic!” Torchic happily chirped and nuzzled his trainer.

Tank and Kidd came running up towards him.

“Look how many Pokemon I got!” Tank eagerly showed off his dex. “Seedot, Lotad, Zigzagoon, aaaand a Surskit! I nearly got them all!”

Benedict looked over at Roald

“Oh, these are my friends by the way.”

“Hey! I’m Tank! I’m from Littleroot Town but I used to live in Sootopolis!” the rhino was bouncing on his feet. “And I’m trying to catch every species of Pokemon”

“And I’m Kidd, I guess. I’m from Lumiose City” the goat shrugged as he tried to introduce himself. “I’m just along for the journey, I guess”

“Pleased meeting both of you” Roald nodded. “Hey, there’s a gym in the next city”

“Really? Thank you!” Benedict’s eyes shone in eagerness. “Come on guys, I gotta get my badges!”

He ran off on his own, and then he tripped on a small green and white Pokemon.

“.....Dumbass” Kidd whispered to Tank.

“Oh! Oh my Arceus I am so sorry y'all.” Benedict frantically apologized to the new Pokemon.

The small Pokemon looked up and chirped

“Ralts?”

“Oh! Y'all wanna battle us?” the chicken asked this new Pokemon. “Well, let’s see what my Torchic thinks”

Torchic chirped eagerly before standing in front of Benedict.

“Alright! Let’s go! Use Scratch!” the trainer commanded his starter.

“Torchic!”

Torchic readied his claws then scratched at the Ralts.

Ralts easily dodged the attack and dove under the ground with a purple streak.

“Torchic! Ember!”

The Ralts tried to attack but was caught off guard by a strong ember. It winced slightly and was surrounded by small flames.

“Now! Finish it off with Scratch!”

Torchic chirped louder and then finished Ralts off with a quick scratch.

“Okay Torchic, that’s enough” Benedict petted his starter on the head. He walked over to the Ralts and held his wing out. He was holding an empty Poke Ball.  
“So, how’d y'all like to join me? I think y'all'd make a fine Gardevoir”

  
Ralts nodded, then allowed itself to be caught. Benedict tapped the Pokemon on its head with his Poke Ball. He watched as the psychic-type was absorbed into the ball.

Tank and Kidd came running up.

"Aw come on!!" Tank complained. His clothes were dirty from chasing Pokemon for an hour. He stomped one of his feet angrily "Ralts is the last one I needed for the dex. Can you trade it to me? Pleaaaaaaaase!!!"

"Hmmm...." Benedict thought as he checked his new Pokemon's stats. Male, level three, Synchronize nature, Modest nature, has just Growl and Shadow Sneak. Having a Gallade WOULD be cool, but these stats screamed Gardevoir. "No, this Ralts is too good. Just catch one yourself"

"Yeah, it's not that hard" Kidd snarked as he rolled his eyes, while Mudkip was rolling around in the dirt. 

"Oh, shut up Kidd!" Tank nudged him. "At least we caught more than one. Oh wait are these ones not cute enough for you?!"

The goat scoffed  
"It's not that! It's just that I'm not ready for another one yet! I can't even handle Mudkip right now!"

The Mudkip sighed and frowned a bit.

"Yeah, come on you two, y'all can argue during my first gym match" Benedict pointed across from them. "Petalburg City is right this way!"

"Wait. How DO you know that's Petalburg City?" Kidd pointed out.

Tank facepalmed. "Because the sign there literally says Petalburg City, you moron!"

**Author's Note:**

> Trainer Statuses:
> 
> Tank  
> Goal: Register every Pokemon in the Pokedex  
> Species Registered: Seven  
> Team: Treecko (male, level 9), Poochyena (male, level 3)
> 
> Benedict  
> Goal: Challenge the Elite Four and Champion Apollo  
> Battles Won: One  
> Team: Torchic (male, level 8), Ralts (male, level 3)
> 
> Kidd  
> Goal: Unknown  
> Team: Mudkip (female, level 6)


End file.
